<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[上一]失效 by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032560">[上一]失效</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>とある<br/>上条当麻×一方通行<br/>未来设定交往中<br/>与《冷暖》和《分工》同时间线<br/>黏乎乎同居要成系列了？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Accelerator/Kamijou Touma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[上一]失效</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“诶？怎么你的……室友今天没来接你？”<br/>虽然一方通行从来没有提起过，跟上条当麻的关系大概全研究室的人都已心知肚明。<br/>同样学园都市出身，可能曾经是同学（实际上并不是），出来外面读大学一起合租并没有什么不自然。但是每天都来接，要是上午没有特别早的课还会送，能一直这么做的除了家长只有恋人了。加上那个笨蛋掩饰不住、估计也没打算掩饰的亲昵行为。<br/>同事们十二分真诚地叮嘱一方通行路上小心之后，呼啦啦一片朝着聚餐地点移动。<br/>临近年底，这种被统称为忘年会的聚餐活动就越来越多。连上条早晨都说，晚上有什么社团的忘年会，不能回家做晚饭。一方通行说巧了我们研究室也有，阻止了他在做早饭时把晚饭一起备好的打算。<br/>然而一方通行并没有去参加研究室的忘年会。<br/>雪后的第一个晴天，比下雪时更为寒冷，街上的行人都在为尽早回到某个温暖的小窝而行色匆匆。被车辆和行人压踩紧实的雪和雪融化后结成的冰，让一方通行不得不遵从同事的叮嘱，小心翼翼地缩短与家的距离。<br/>后悔今天出门时没听从上条的建议改拿那个已被冷落多时有着昆虫式的四只细脚的肘拐，至少不会打滑。或者索性打开电极以最快速度回到家，再报告为什么突然使用能力吧——原因说出来是有点丢脸。<br/>一方通行将全部注意力都放在手杖和脚下，像是在进行精密实验一样专心走路，完全没有意识到他的实验即将被正在逼近的眼中只有彼此的情侣破坏。<br/>“哇——！”<br/>还好跟女朋友比手画脚讲什么趣事的男生反应很快，在撞到一方通行之后，立刻拉住了他的手臂，避免了一场人仰马翻的交通事故。<br/>“对不起、对不起，”在看清了一方通行之后，肇事者连连道歉，“你实在太白了……真的没看到……”<br/>如果是五年前，你已经抱着骨折的胳膊在地上打滚了。<br/>在心中表扬了一下自己的克制，一方通行将已经摸到电极的手放下来，继续走自己的路。<br/>昨天来接他回家的时候上条好像也说了类似的话。你在冬天穿一身白是穿的保护色吗，头发是白的衣服也是白的，一下雪更加看不到了之类的。一方通行瞥了一眼街边商铺的落地窗，确实从中看到跟雪后的街景融为一体的自己，还有神色淡然与他擦肩而过的路人们。</p>
<p>两人合住的公寓因为空了一整天并不是很温暖，一方通行换上了黄泉川家的女性们一起送他的gelato pique的居家服。毛绒绒连帽的一套，帽子上还有耳朵，一开始嫌弃它过于可爱丢在一边，等到天气转冷身体就诚实地接受了。在卧室的床上支起小桌，围着被子，摆弄起笔记本。过于安静的环境催眠效果十足，很快抛弃了笔记本躺在被窝里玩起手机，不知不觉就睡着了。<br/>不知过了多久，隐约听到开门的声音。终于回来了么，但是在客厅里来回跑什么呢，接着又去厨房了，三更半夜噼里啪啦地翻冰箱……一方通行想要骂人，但却无论如何都发不出声音，也睁不开眼睛，怒气卡在喉咙里，最后憋得他一下子坐了起来。<br/>一片漆黑。卧室的门没有关，可以看到客厅和厨房也一片漆黑。<br/>看了下手机，刚好十二点。<br/>那家伙好像没说会几点回来？<br/>算了，都已经是成年人了。一方通行打消了发个LINE问一下的念头。蒙头继续睡。<br/>又不知过了多久，再一次听见开门的声音，这次脚步声直接从玄关进入到卧室。在半梦半醒之间，一方通行感觉到有人启动了放在床边的电暖器，然后来到他身边，摸了一圈被子，确定每个边角都盖得严实之后，又走出去了。</p>
<p>再一次醒来时天已经亮了，一方通行看到床空着一半，而且那半边并没有人睡过的痕迹和温度。——莫非两次都是做梦？<br/>“好冷！”打开卧室的门，感受到客厅与卧室的温差，一方通行叫出了声。然后发现以为整晚都没有回来的上条裹着外套睡在客厅的沙发上。<br/>“你怎么在这睡？”一方通行一走近，就闻到一阵酒臭。<br/>“嗯……回来太晚了怕吵醒你……”上条眯着眼睛吐着酒气，伸手一划拉，抓住一方通行的手放到自己脸上蹭蹭，“果然你的手冰冰的好舒服哇……”<br/>“等等，是你的脸太热了吧？额头也好热！你在发烧吗？！”<br/>根本不需要体温计，光是用手触摸，这个不正常的温度就已经证明，眼前这个家伙，喝了很多酒，半夜回到家，在寒冷的客厅睡了一晚，结果冻得感冒了。<br/>“不是说笨蛋不会感冒发烧吗！”<br/>“是哦……？”笨蛋本人发出软绵绵的声音。<br/>因为上条很少生病，一方通行也很少生病——准确说来他一直都处在与“健康”相距甚远的状态，但靠着某位名医的黑科技和自己的能力保持了微妙的平衡，可以相对正常地生活，姑且算做很少生病——家里并没有常备药品，因此一方通行一时之间有点慌乱。<br/>不过前学园都市的第一位马上就想到了在自己身上实践过数次，可以保证万无一失的办法。<br/>从某种意义上来说，“矢量操作”是万能的。<br/>“我用能力给你治疗，之前在自己身上试过，”一方通行看着上条的右手，“不过用在你身上会不会失效我就不知道了。”<br/>不知是因为酒还是因为体温或者因为两者而通红着脸的上条眨巴眨巴眼睛，似乎理解了一方通行将会采用何种方法。<br/>“要是在我身上失效了，你也可以用传统的办法——”上条提出了一个足以证明他现在确实神志不清的建议，“把我的感冒传给你、你再治愈自己就行了。”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“接wry”<br/>借着酒劲胆大包天的建议还没提完，就被一方通行食指和中指插进鼻孔。<br/>看着一方通行黑着脸拨动电极的开关，一瞬间上条觉得他不是要用能力为自己治疗，而是要操纵血液的流向取了自己的性命。</p>
<p>=END=</p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后恢复了健康和神智的上条先生做出了深刻的检讨。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>